


I'm here for you

by Bl4ckHunter



Series: Resurfaced love [2]
Category: Spider-Man the Animated Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Reignited romance, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: Follow-up to RESURFACED LOVE. In the aftermath of dealing with Vampire Queen Miriam, Felicia decides to stay with Peter, instead of following Blade and Morbius in their crusade.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Felicia Hardy
Series: Resurfaced love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216292
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	I'm here for you

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't in a mood to do rewriting whole episode or scenes, so let's just skip to the end. Asides from some different dialogues with Peter and Felicia, I'm pretty sure the Felicia/Morbius stuff would end up the same way they did in the cartoon, regardless of if she was with Peter or not and Peter would still feel responsibility for what had happened to Morbius, and Peter would be more understanding of Felicia wanting to help Morbius but what was annoying was that Felicia got later cast aside as Morbius's and Blade's sidekick to prop up Peter/Mary Jane, when the clone later appeared.
> 
> It's a follow-up to 'Resurfaced love'.
> 
> Takes place in the aftermath of stopping Queen Miriam in Partners in Danger: The Vampire Queen.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man or Marvel Comics.

Felicia was in the shower, leaning onto the stall as the warm water sprayed down upon her naked body as she took deep breaths and let it soak into her skin before she rubbed a handful of shampoo onto her hair, then arms and chest, as the filth and sweat from the night poured down her body and legs onto the floor. With what Morbius had become, while she still loved him, she could not follow him down that path of darkness with Blade's crusade against vampires… not when Peter needed her, after losing Mary Jane and still lost in his own grief, loss and anger.

Peter was in bed, with only his underpants on, asides from the sheet, with the Black Cat's and Spider-Man's pieces of suit scattered across the floor, while Felicia went out, with the towel around her body to cover herself.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked as he got up.

Felicia took a breath. "As much as I will always love Michael… where he is going… I can't follow. Besides, you need me, Peter." She gave him an imploring look. "Besides, you've been going sometimes over the edge after losing Mary Jane. Besides, I'm not some starstruck lovesick teenager who would chase her lovesick stalking boyfriend. Morbius may have become a lovesick puppy but I grew up."

Peter chuckled.

"I treated you badly and called you a coward, when you are actually one of the bravest men I've ever met. I mean, how many times have you actually saved my life?" Felicia asked as she wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Honestly, considering how many times have you helped me lately, and helped me pull back from that edge, like with Kraven, I think we're even." Peter said.

Felicia wondered why had Peter been so cold back then, even when she was trying to save a stray kitten. "That anger you had back then… it's because of MJ, is it?"

Peter's pained look told her what she needed to know as he turned away from her. "Peter, I understand loss and pain much better than anyone else."

"It's not just that. What happened to Michael was my—"

"Pete, you need to stop blaming yourself. I am not going to blame myself for Kingpin forcing my father to reveal the Super Soldier formula by using me as a leverage. So stop blaming yourself for what happened, if it had not been your blood, Michael easily could've turned by different means." Felicia reasoned. "You need to forgive yourself… and let go. I'm not going to blame myself for my Dad. Not anymore. So, let it go." She took a breath. "And as for Mary Jane, that easily could've been me too. If anyone has to blame for what happened, it's Green Goblin. No one else. He's a maniac and a psychopath. You didn't push MJ off that bridge and you didn't have her disappear. You were there for me, when I was in pain after losing Michael. It's my turn to do the same for you. Whatever happens, I'm here for you."

"I don't know if it's that simple and easy. I—" Peter stopped, when Felicia placed her finger on his lips.

"Don't. Just shut up and kiss me." Felicia whispered in a teasing seductive tone as Peter, after a moment, gave in as they kissed, while the towel fell off Felicia's naked body as Peter ran his hands across her chest and Felicia moaned as she felt Peter give in.

**Author's Note:**

> Frankly, Felicia/Morbius was nothing but a washout proto-version of Buffy/Angel and while I didn't really care much for Peter/Felicia at first, when she became Black Cat later, their chemistry and interactions were more likeable than with Peter/Mary Jane, when MJ wasn't even that much of a likeable love interest or character to begin with, until Felicia got sent off as Blade's and Morbius's sidekick to prop up Peter/MJ and the clone thing just made me more sour about it.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
